Live streaming requires continuous delivery of segments to clients using a media presentation description. Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH) is one type of live streaming protocol. In DASH, clients acquire segment information via polling protocols built into the DASH specification. To enable features like program start over, digital video recorder (DVR) windows, and seamless rollover, servers continually send updates to a media presentation description that includes all known stream information from the time the client joined the stream. The new media presentation description includes some new information for additional segments, but also includes all the previous information that was sent, such as stream initialization information and the previous segments. The repeated sending of this information wastes server and client computation time as well as bandwidth as very little new information is presented in a media presentation description that is received on each polling request.